


|:|Frostbite|:|

by Iamalostabortain



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Skephalo, glass animals - Freeform, hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamalostabortain/pseuds/Iamalostabortain
Summary: This is a SkepHalo fanfiction that is inspired by the song Your Love (deja vu) by Glass Animals. I made this just for the heck of it. Also this is inspired by Heatwaves! Enjoy reading :)))
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing with my life. If for any reason the cc creators do not want fanfictions like this, then I will delete it. Please do not mention to cc. This is a short first few chapters. And this is actually my first semi-serious fanfiction. Enjoy :)))

~Chapter one~

_Purple touch_

It was a cold late night. Buzzing from the computer and laughter erupting from the constant teasing of Badboyhalo. Skeppy was sleepy and tired but didn't want to go to bed since he was having so much fun with his friends. Hours passed by and the overwhelming feeling to go to bed was rising. And when he’s this tired he usually says stupid stuff. And this night was no exception.

‘’Your so adorable.’’

Those words were about the last thing Skeppy thought Badboyhalo would say.

Heat rose up to his face. Skeppy didn't think much on those words and brushed it off as just Badboyhalo being wholesome. ‘’Your adorable too.’’ Skeppy can hear his smile, if that's even a possible thing. Badboyhalo said ‘’No I'm hardcore!’’ ‘’Your about the least hardcore person I've met.’’ F1nn5ter gagged and said ‘’Go get a room you lovebirds.’’ Laughter erupted again.

The night got only colder and sooner or later Skeppy logged off and lazily walked to his bedroom. Dragging his feet the way there. He instantly hit his pillow and fell asleep. He woke up in a field. A field of yellow and orange flowers. Skeppy didn't expect to wake up here. He quickly pinched himself and realized he's lucid dreaming. He stood up and saw there was no end to the giant field of flowers surrounding him. It was peaceful. Humming was heard in the distance. He wore his blue hoodie and his tan shorts. He didn't have shoes and only had his white socks. Slowly he started working his way towards the humming. He felt light. Like he was walking on clouds. Skeppy noticed how the flower’s color get brighter when he went closer to the humming.

‘’Bad?’’

Bad was standing there in a black and red hoodie with matching sweatpants. Holding a flower crown of the brightly colored flowers. His eyes were pure white. ‘’What are you doing in my dreams?’’ “I don't know..maybe ask yourself.”

Skeppy gulped looking into his empty white eyes Bad walked towards Skeppy and grabbed his hand All the flowers suddenly turned blue. And the sky went dark. The weather got chillier.

_“Do you love me?”_

Skeppy started bleeding purple from his wrist.

‘’Skeppy?’’

“Do you love me?’’

Bads words felt like a drug filling him up to the brim. Or like a glass cup being overfilled with water. The words were laced with sweetness of pure sugar. He looked back up at Bad and blinked. This feeling was new. Of course he loves him but..not in that way, right?

The purple blood gushing out of his wrist faster. The blue flowers surrounding them got almost blinding brighter when Bad got closer to his face. Bad wrapped his fingers around Skeppy’s, making them hold hands. Bad pushed him down onto the floor. Bad’s hand pushing him down on the cold floor. His knee between his thighs. Heavy breathing. Mouths so close together. It felt so wrong being put in a position like this. With his best friend out of all people..it felt...intense.

* * *

Skeppy jolted awake

His breath was shaky and his fingers were numb from the freezing cold. He didn't have a blanket. “Maybe that's why I'm so cold.” He grunted his blush from whatever that dream was still wasn't fading. He groaned from the stupid dream Skeppy bit down his lip thinking about the position he was with Bad. Bad being on top of him with burning passion in his white empty eyes. “Whyy...why do you do this to me brain? Stupid stupid stupid.” Skeppy kept mentally slapping himself. He didn't want to think of his friend like that. He’d never think of his friend like that. So what the hell was that dream? He flopped down onto his bed. "Well this is new." He curled up in a ball trying not to think of what the hell just happened.

To get his mind off the dream he went to his office to play some bedwars. To troll some kids or something. He opened his office door and flopped down onto his chair. He sat in the TeamSpeak hoping for somebody to talk to him. Out of everybody who decided to join. Of course it was Bad who joined.

“Hello!” Bad said happily

“Hey.” Skeppy replayed trying his best to not try to sound slightly pissed

But Bad can read his emotions too well.

“Hey, what's on your mind..?”

Skeppy huffed 

“Nothing. I just hate how cold it is in my house right now.” 

“Oh.”

That was a lie. He was pissed of how cold it was but that wasn't really what was on his mind. But Skeppy liked how Bad cared about him. He blushed a bit at the thought.

“Well why don't you just turn on your heater?”

“Bad, I thought i told you this. My heater is broken! The stupid repair guy wont come in until next week!” 

Skeppy groaned 

“I’ll just go get a blanket or something..”

"Yeah you probably should get a blanket."

Skeppy got up and left the room to grab a blanket very quickly.

He wrapped himself in the grey blanket. And headed back to his desk. 

“I wish it was Bad around my arms.” 

He said mentally.

Or so he thought.

“What?”

“Huh?” Skeppy said confused getting his headset

“Oh nothing, I thought i heard you say my name..”

Bad was slightly disappointed but his heart fluttered at the thought of what he said. 

“God, did i really say that aloud?” Skeppy mentally slapped himself again. His face started heating up. As an effort in trying not to make this any more awkward than it is he asked Bad if he wanted to play bedwars with him.. 

  
  



	2. Temporary touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy encounters another situation in his dreams. His feelings over his and Bad's relationship are becoming more and more of doubts and questions than he would like it to be. Skeppy wants answers to his abnormal dreams.

~Chapter Two~

_Temporary touch_

Skeppy you've been off this whole game, tell me whats wrong?” 

“Nothing! Nothing is wrong, Bad.”

“Okay whatever you say..”

“But i'm here for you okay?”

Bad said obviously worried for his friend

After they played a few thousand games of bedwars and trolling Skeppy felt like he needed to do something else with his life. He enjoyed being with his friend but he felt off. Skeppy said in a tired tone.

“Hey Bad, I need to head off..”

“Okay! Goodnight Skep-”

Skeppy left the teamspeak before he even finished

He didn't want to be rude or mean to Bad. He just really didn't want to think of him right now.

Especially after that weird dream.

  
  


He tugged on the blanket more hoping that would help him warm himself up more somehow.

He groaned at how cold the wooden floor is.

It felt like he was in the Antarctic.

Skeppy flopped on the couch and pulled out his phone and scrolled through twitter.

Just the usual.

Fanart, Vurb being weird, Twitch clips, blah blah.

He huffed.

He hated being this bored.

He wasn't in the mood for filming a video. That pain of wanting to do something but having practically nothing to do because your life is that boring was soaking in.

Everybody hates that feeling.

The only thing that was on his mind was what the hell that dream was about.

Is it a message sent from the gods or some shit?

Blue flowers...purple blood..

Skeppy threw a pillow across the room of how frustrated he was.

Maybe if he fell asleep something would happen again.

The sun was going down again.

The last few warm rays of the sun left.

Skeppy watched as the cloudy sky became a dark grey and light downpour began to fall.

He wrapped himself in his warm blanket.

Skeppy fluttered his eyes shut. 

Listening to the rain and how it patters down his window.

Slipping into dreamland again.

He woke up this time again. But not in the same location.

He woke up in a street

“Weird.”

It was raining and he was damp.

He looked down the street and saw how the orange lights illuminated the street.

He felt the water on his bare feet

Slowly, he started walking down the street.

The floor felt surprisingly light. Not like concrete at all. 

At a street light he saw a bouquet of orange flowers.

_Orange flowers.._

He got closer to them and suddenly turned blue.

Just like last time..

He grabbed the bouquet and inspected them.

They are not glowing like last time.

The flowers were soft but very delicate.

This dream felt so real.

He kept walking. This street felt like it was never ending..a never ending road to what looked liked nothingness.

Skeppy groaned but just kept walking. In hopes to find more.

These flowers had no scent. But they are a deep blue. Soft and delicate. He liked these flowers. 

Why do they change from orange to blue though?

His feet started aching and he stopped walking.

He sat down near another lamp post with the soft orange light overhead. 

He had the bouquet of flowers on his lap and looked across the other street.

Maybe he can cross the road.

 _“Skeppy?”_ he heard a voice call out.

“What-” He frantically looked around him but saw nobody there.

“I'm going insane.” He whispered to himself

He looked down for awhile before looking back up and saw glowing white eyes stare at him again.

Bad was sitting there only a few inches from his face. 

Suddenly the lights from overhead flickered and nobody was there

This was a nightmare…

“I don't want to be in this dream anymore.”

He gasped as all the street lamps shut off 

Quickly he stood up and started running, not caring about the stupid flowers and sprinting across the street.

He doesn't know why he was running but he needed to.

He felt like he was stepping on glass shards every time and felt like throwing up. 

“No no no no..” 

He started coughing up the warm purple blood

Trickling up his throat

It was painful, painful in the way it hurt your heart. 

Why this?

Why can’t I just talk to Bad without freaking out?

* * *

  
  


Skeppy woke up in tears and coughing.

He was back in the real world.

He looked out his window, it was about 5am.

“Was that dream that long or am I finally going crazy.”

He got up and draped the blanket over his shoulders and got up

He rubbed his temples in pain

Skeppy didn't know if he was in pain,shock,confused?

“What the fuck.”

He sighed and walked towards his office and googled what his dreams might mean.

He groaned and closed the tab after finding nothing

He rolled around in his chair and finally decided on doing something. 

“How about we edit a video…”

Skeppy pulled up his editing software

He didn't know what to think of the dream. What the fuck does it mean? Why was Bad in my dreams more and more. What do the flowers mean. His head was speedrunning his thoughts. 

Skeppy was frustrated and wanted to scream. At Least it’s over. 

He kept editing the video until of all people, Bad rang him.

“Skeppyy.” That whiny voice rang through his ears.

“Y-yes?” Skeppy replied 

“Come on team speak, I want you in my stream!” 

“Only if you want to of course.” 

Skeppy’s heart pounded out of his chest.

“Yeah in a few.”

“Okay! No memeyness by the way.” 

“I can’t promise that.” Skeppy said teasing him

“Whatever, I’ll talk to you in a sec then hmph.” 

The call ended.

Skeppy noticed the fuzzy feeling in his chest again.

He placed the phone down noticing how his hands were shaking and he felt..nervous? 

It was such a stupid feeling.

“Why do I feel sick..” He grumbled trying to ignore the obvious signs

He went over onto Bad’s stream 

Even the way he spoke made him feel fuzzy.

He felt like an idiot and placed his fingers on his mouth.

“Too far.” He murmured

“Way too farrr..” 

_I thought about kissing you._

_Tracing my lips against your skin._

_Kissing you, and only you._

_I’d never have a chance though._

_Kissing your own best friend?_

_Really?_

He quickly shook his head trying to get a hold of himself.

No don’t think about that you idiot.

He laughed to himself and continued to watch Bad’s stream

How funny would it be if I went on and trolled him?

Maybe I can….just mess with him

Maybe that’ll get my mind off what’s happening.

Bad and Skeppy and talked less and less over the last days.

Skeppy was too caught up on his dreams and what they meant and how bad his sleep schedule was, that didn’t help either.

Skeppy sighed and decided why not

It’ll help him cheer up I guess?

He logged into Minecraft in what was a few days and got on Bad’s sever

He clicked off and went on another tab quickly fumbling over onto Teamspeak 

“Hey Bad!” Skeppy said trying to be the most cheerful he can

“Hey Skeppy!” He replied 

“You’ve missed me?” Skeppy said obviously teasing at Badboyhalo and him posting about how much he misses him on Twitter

“Yes, yes I have.” Bad said with no shame at all

Skeppy laughed at how cute he was being

For a few hours Skeppy did the usual 

Troll him,get him mad, get banned, talk about fourteen or another meme.

It really did help him out

Until Skeppy blurted out 

“I’ve had dreams about you know.”

It went silent for a while.

Making Skeppy nervous but it went back to Bad yelling at him.

Thank god.

  
  


Chat went crazy

Questioning him about the supposed dreams he had

Skeppy laughed and brushed it off

He knew it was a mistake to say that aloud

Big oops on his part really.

He didn’t know if he should keep talking about his dreams or not.

He giggled and said “Yeah.”

Badboyhalo was confused on why he would say that, but just went along with it. Not paying attention to what he said and was frustrated by him destroying his server.

“YOU'VE COMPLETELY DESTROYED MY SEVER YOU MUFFINHEAD ARGHHH-“

“I MADE IT LOOK BETTER-“ Skeppy yelled back in defensive 

This went on for a while, back and forth bickering like a married couple.

Until they settled on what would happen afterwards.

Skeppy needed to fix the server and help him clean it up and he can use the footage to make a video. 

Their relationship has always been like this.

Since day one it’s been Skeppy trolling him and Bad getting his “revenge” by him just being nice.

It’s always been playful teasing and will probably stay like that

Finally Bad ended stream and decided to chat with Skeppy without being on camera for awhile

“What did you say earlier by the way?” Bad asked

“Uhhh say what?” Skeppy said genuinely confused on what he meant 

“You said something like blah blah saw you in my dreams?” 

Then it hit Skeppy like a train

“Uhh why do you ask?

“Yeah it’s everywhere on Twitter”

“Oh yeah no don’t worry I just said that to be funny.”

Skeppy ran to Twitter and unfortunately, it was everywhere.

Of course Vurb replied with “Wish I was in Skeppy’s dreams.” 

Skeppy didn’t even expect less of him honestly.

Skeppy facepalmed.

Of course this could be the fans reactions did he expect more?

He wasn’t upset but upset with himself per say.

Because he knew deep down it was true about all of it

The dreams and the way Bad kept appearing in them.

It was frustrating and was mad because he wanted answers to his feelings.

He was desperate. 

But he didn’t want to tell Bad which just made him more of a wreck.

It was on his mind 24/7 even when he didn’t want it to be in his mind.

He wrote down what he saw in his dreams on a paper

Orange flowers and turn to blue when Bad appears

Purple blood

Intense emotions 

Every night he somewhat hoped he got another dream like that.

Maybe to answer his questions more. To give him something to think about maybe?

Skeppy laughed at it and said he’s going to go somewhere today.

Bad laughed at it too and said goodbye as usual. 

He hung up.

Usually he would talk to Bad after a recording a little longer to talk about it but he did need to go somewhere.

He didn’t know where to go.

But he just needed to go out.

He quickly grabbed the things he needed

Keys check.

Wallet check.

Phone check.

Yep everything is in place.

He sighed and ran over to his garage.

Where to…

Maybe he can pick up McDonald or something and go and drive to a field 

Maybe to fit in with his dreams maybe?

He pulled out his keys and quickly drove to a nearby McDonalds 

He ordered some chicken nuggets and some fries with a drink.

Nothing special about it and just sat in his car kind of just eating before noticing and flower shop.

It was nothing special about it except the flowers that were sold there that caught his eye.

Orange flowers.

Almost like the ones he saw in his dreams.

He stared at them examining them and the color and how similar it was.

Maybe he can go check them out instead of staring at them at the McDonald’s parking lot. 

He quickly finished up his meal and got out of his car and walked towards the flower shop.

It was a cute humble flower shop.

Nothing too extraordinary.

He looked at the orange flowers more closely until a lady appeared out of nowhere.

“Want help looking around?” She said smiling brightly 

“Uh no thank you but what are these flowers called?”

He pointed at the orange flowers 

“Ah, that’s the Begonia flower!”

“Oh.” He said staring at the flowers

They were beautiful.

But he saw that one of them came in the shade of blue.

He took a small bouquet of the orange flowers and took them to pay for them

He didn’t know why he bought them.

It was very strange just to buy flowers like that but he saw more of a meaning in them so naturally he just bought it.

It was impulsive of him but who cares.

It’s his money right?

He walked back to his car and sat there in the driver seat not knowing what to do or where to go.

He stared at the flowers before setting them down on the passenger's seat.

Skeppy scrambled trying to find his phone.

He needed to call him.

He found his phone under his seat and scrolled through his contacts finding Bad’s name.

Skeppy felt like he was gonna explode and he didn't know why.

Deja Vu maybe? 

He rang Bad waiting for him to pick up

His anxiety was through the roof.

But he didn't know who else to tell about what happened.

One,Two…

“Hello?”

Bad's soft voice came from his phone.

“Hey.” Skeppy said sitting up in his seat.

“Uhm, I need to tell you something.” He gulped 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos! No worries i will be posting another chapter but I've been trying to make them longer so it may take awhile. Thank you for your patience! :]

**Author's Note:**

> Ha cliffhanger >:)) No worries ill post up the next chapter soon. ( I know its very short chapter)


End file.
